The Fine Line
by WolvesandFae
Summary: After the end of a disastrous relationship, Chekov can't help noticing that it's him who always gets screwed over. Warning: Mpreg Chekov/Spock, Spock/Uhura, Chekov/OC Adopted from whatisthisnonsense-abandoned; chapters will be labeled accordingly.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This chapter was adopted from whatisthisnonsense-abandoned.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Star Trek characters.

* * *

_Prologue_

Pavel felt sick. It had only been three weeks since he had arrived back on Earth and already he had had an offer to serve aboard another ship. He wasn't sure if he could do that. He had no intention of letting his career diminish, but the thought of sitting behind a different set of controls, being ordered by anyone other than Spock and Kirk, sitting next to anyone other than Hikaru was, right now, more than he could stand.

The continuous headaches were getting annoying and he had nearly fainted twice since this morning. The nausea was constant, and he supposed that being so depressed recently had lowered his immune system and made him susceptible to a bug going around. Except, infuriatingly, he was often hungry too.

The doctor that entered the room was a woman, a Dr. Edwards. For a moment Pavel felt a little embarrassed as he tried to explain what he thought might be the problem. She smiled at him gently, the first positive gesture he had gotten from anyone in about a month, and he tried not to burst into tears.

She must have noticed, but didn't say anything as she took her seat and looked at the clipboard holding the paper she had been writing on.

"You say you've been fired, recently?" she said, maintaining eye contact.

Pavel nodded, not trusting himself if he opened his mouth.

"And you weren't ready for it, were you?"

He shook his head, biting his lip hard.

"You seem a little overemotional as well. It's understandable given the circumstances, but how would you say your outward emotions have been? Sad? Hysterical? Or are you usually calm?"

To his horror a loud, chocked, sob-like sound emitted from his throat as he tried to answer her. He clapped a hand over his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut as tears ran over his cheeks and fingers.

The doctor smiled gently at him again. "Now that's alright, you're clearly under stress."

Sniffing and he removed his hand to say, "I-I suppose I hawen't really zought about my  
behavior, just how I feel. I-I _hawe_ been a bit hysterical."

"It doesn't sound like a bug, more like nerves, but I'm going to have a proper look at you anyway," she said as she stood. "If you'd just sit yourself up on the bed here and remove your shirt, we'll be done in no time."

The young Russian did as he was requested, wondering why he felt so embarrassed. Even when Dr. McCoy had examined him the young man had been unabashed at removing his shirt, and he had had a crush on the older man once. He wondered if he should suck in his stomach and tense his muscles, but then figured that, as his doctor, Edwards really needed to know _exactly_ what was going on with his physique.

Dr. Edwards was facing her desk, and she turned back to him as pulling on an old fashioned stethoscope with one hand and a scanner held in the other.

"Always preferred using these," she said, tugging on the stethoscope gently. "I don't feel like a real doctor unless I'm wearing one."

Pavel smiled and felt himself relax a bit. He sat up a little straighter.

"Hmm, now these look a little sore." Dr. Edwards gently brushed a thumb against Pasha's right nipple and then looked up at him. "Or are they usually this color?"

He tilted his head down to look at his chest properly. "Zey…Zey do look a bit pinker." He felt himself blush harshly, remembering the dull throb he had had in his left pectoral a few days previously.

Gently, she pressed them both with her thumbs. "Sore?" she asked.

"Ze left is, a little bit. It vas aching the ozer day actually."

The doctor frowned slightly, "Hmm, well let's get down to business." Once done she retrieved the scanner from the table next to the bed. "Please lie down, Mr. Chekov."

Resting his head on the scratchy material of the pillow he allowed the doctor to push his limbs wherever she needed them. As the scanner was waved up and down over his body, he found himself thinking back about five months ago, and the reason he wasn't on the Enterprise today.


	2. Chapter 1

******Author's Note:** This chapter was adopted from whatisthisnonsense-abandoned.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Star Trek characters.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_-Five Months Earlier-_

This situation was way over Pasha's head. This wasn't the first time he was trapped in an alien prison whilst that powers that be, the Enterprise and current planet he was on, bargained over his and someone else's life. It _was_, however, the first time he had been imprisoned with just Commander Spock. The last time he had been in a cell with Spock, Hikaru and Captain Kirk had been with them, which had helped ensure morale more than anything else. In this instance, it was just the young Russian and the Vulcan plotting together, using mathematical genius to break free as soon as possible.

Or at least, they should have been. It was how Pavel always thought they would handle the situation if the two of them ever ended up in like they were now.

Now, Pasha would readily admit that he knew very little about Vulcans. So he was pretty certain that a Vulcan openly and obviously showing anger was a very bad sign. He was sure that what was bothering the Vulcan was what Pavel himself thought to be the biggest problem at the time, which was the unlikelihood that the Captain knew their whereabouts. The commanding officer was, for lack of a better word, scowling. He growled every time footsteps were heard up ahead, and when he wasn't plastered to the door keeping a look out he was prowling around Pasha in a distracted manner.

"Commander, it's okay. Ze keptin vill try to contact one of us soon enough and zen he'll know somezing is vrong," Pasha said, trying to calm the hybrid.

"It is early," replied Spock, sounding mildly surprised.

Now that confused the smaller male. Did Spock mean "early" as in the morning? Then he nearly slapped himself and realizing that Spock meant it was still too early for someone to notice they had gone missing. Wait though; it had been two days since they were imprisoned.

What happened next was, well, unexpected to say the least.

Spock swooped down on him, grabbing around his chest and lifting him with a terrifying ease. Then the Vulcan was carrying him towards the pile of material in the corner.

"Commander! Vhat-"

"It is early," Spock repeated, almost fearfully now, "and I cannot fight it. I am sorry, Ensign."

Spock dropped Pasha onto the makeshift bed and then laid on top of him. The small male was taken aback by the sudden weight and strength on top of him. This was scary, what was Spock doing?"

Fortunately for Pasha, Spock had enough control over himself to get the two of them through whatever was wrong with him as smoothly as possible. He spent ages smothering Pasha with kisses and nuzzles, reassuring him with a few choice sentences in Russian.

The bonding process had been rather alarming; having another presence suddenly appear within his mind was something that could cause panic. Their bodies, however, experienced a little more difficulty.

Spock had spent a long time preparing and arousing Pasha, but there was still pain nonetheless. Pasha was a lot smaller than Spock and the Vulcan's strength had taken its toll on his body. It had been alright as Spock had, after what the Russian realized was a mind meld, known exactly what was on his mate's mind. He devoted as much time as he could to making things pleasurable for his mate. But still, it was overwhelming and not lacking in pain.

When the fever was over, it was Spock's turn to be overwhelmed by alien sensations within his mind. Pasha's emotions flitted about constantly and the Vulcan's attempts to become stoic and emotionless once more failed as his instincts told him his mate was sick. It hadn't just been the mind either, the size and weight of the human had made Spock incredibly overprotective.

After a while Pasha managed to calm down and he spent some time curiously examining Spock's presence in his mind. They helped each other to dress, Pasha pretty much collapsing once finished.

When they had been released soon after the ordeal, which Pasha found out lasted almost an entire week, and beamed back to the ship. There Doctor McCoy grabbed both of them and took them to sickbay.

"Your father made an emergency call requesting to speak with you," said McCoy to Spock as he examined Pasha first. "He knows where you were, and he's on his way. Talked to me about things first though. Apparently this has been occurring all over the New Vulcan colonies."

Spock by this point was back to his practical self, but there was something clipped and cold in his voice, "Of course, the destruction of Vulcan would increase the need to survive."

McCoy nodded. "It took a while for me to get what was happening out of your father-"

"We do not speak of it," Spock interrupted smoothly.

* * *

Spock never told Pasha where his relationship with Lt. Uhura had been before Spock and Pasha bonded. Things had been very quiet with regards to the whole affair, even after the two had shown affection during the Narada incident. Spock's mental shields blocked his own thoughts from Pasha's, as well as the young man's thoughts and emotions from the Vulcan, so Pasha was never even aware either of them talking to each other. He gently tried to initiate casual conversation with Uhura, as he would have done before the awkward circumstances came about, but she would often just nod while avoiding his eyes before moving away elsewhere.

Spock would occasionally share conversation with him, but not about Uhura and _not_ about Pon Farr, which McCoy had told him about since he needed to know for his own health. For Pasha, he would have happily respected whatever the Vulcan wished, if it hadn't been for the lack of conversation. He felt as though he had disappointed the Vulcan somehow. He was afraid to simply suggest they get some sort of divorce from the bond without insulting Spock. Yet a divorce sounded right as it was obvious neither of them were happy.

* * *

"He is very young and small." Was the first thing Sarek said when he saw Pasha.

"Ensign Chekov is amongst the most advanced members of the crew."

Pasha would have felt pleased that Spock was, in a way, defending him from his father, but he hadn't been able to miss the detached way Spock spoke about him. It was as though he wasn't right in front of them. He had gotten relatively good at picking up the nuances of his Vulcan husband. Within five minutes of conversation Pasha sadly realized that Spock was actually defending himself.

"I would have waited for a Vulcan female given the choice."

"The bond?"

"Indeed. Emotionally, he is not fully adept."

Pasha felt a stab of annoyance. He was dealing with the bond itself just fine. Dealing with the _how_ it was created was not the same thing, but he kept quiet knowing that his interruption would not be appreciated. He decided to imitate the Vulcans and kept his face completely neutral. If there was one thing he was good at it was learning and adapting.

Sarek then decided to ignore Pasha completely, turning to Spock and began to walking away with him. "He is an inadequate mate for you. He will not be sufficient to help with the survival of the Vulcan race."

From where he was standing Pasha could still make out Spock's ears turning slightly green at the tips and though he was quiet, his voice traveled the distance back to the Russian left behind. "Irrelevant, the event was unanticipated. However, his suitability is as you have indicated. I chose under duress, and he will not be presented to New Vulcan. I have contemplated breaking the bond."

Suddenly Pasha was thankful that Spock had his mental shields up. It hurt more than he would like to admit that not only was Spock making plans for him behind his back, but he was actually ashamed of him.


	3. Chapter 2

**********Author's Note:** This chapter was adopted from whatisthisnonsense-abandoned.

A few things before the story begins.

First, I've seen SOPA notices being posted by other authors. Normally I would be fine with this, but when they post it as a chapter to a story I get frustrated. About three of my favorite stories that haven't updated in a long time did, only for me to find out it was a notice about SOPA. Honestly, I don't think anything is going to happen with it. I also put a disclaimer in every chapter so I'm not claiming ownership. Anyway, yeah, not a fan of SOPA chapter updates.

Second, I will not be near a computer next weekend. Have no fear though. I will update both of my stories on Wednesday, March 26, 2014 and still give a regular update on the weekend.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Star Trek characters.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Over the next four months, Spock often visited Pasha's quarters for sex, which was perhaps the best thing about the whole sorry affair. At first, Pasha was grateful for Spock's mental shields, but now it hurt to think that the one on the other end of the bond was trying to connect with him as little as possible. Even if that small bit of contact included having a lot of sex. The sex became easier, much to the small Russian's relief, and on many occasions he tried to engage Spock in conversation afterwards. Usually, Spock left as quickly as possible, but sometimes he would stay and occasionally glance at Pasha with warmth in his dark eyes.

Pasha's immediate understanding of the situation was that bonds with Vulcans were not easily broken, or it was considered shameful to break. He discovered later that he was the only human male to share a bond with a Vulcan. Before him there were only about three human women bonded to Volcans, one of which being Spock's mother.

There was no way the young Russian could deny his attraction to the Commander, but he certainly hadn't imagined anything happening between them, much less marriage. He decided to allow Spock space since the nature of Pon Farr, from what Pasha had seen, was very violent. The man didn't necessarily want to discuss things with Pasha as a human might have so he had no clue other than the little clues that he had managed to recognize. The mysterious bond would be broken one day and it was probably for the best. The attachment he felt to Spock and the excitement he felt when they were in bed together couldn't be ignored, but he was sure that this wasn't love. He was been perfectly willing to allow feelings to develop if his husband wanted to make their relationship work, but he reasoned that if Spock had yet to talk about it with him then it wasn't wise to dwell on things the Vulcan deemed irrelevant.

Just when things were calming down, everything fell to pieces in a spectacular way.

Another Vulcan, a diplomat of some kind, came aboard the Enterprise for two weeks. His presence seemed to be unwelcomed; at least Spock's body language said that. The Commander clearly knew the other, but was obviously noton friendly terms with the other Vulcan. The diplomat came aboard for safe transportation to New Vulcan from Earth before the Enterprise was needed back on route again.

Pasha hardly saw the new visitor during his brief stay. Although, the tall male Vulcan clearly said some unsavory things about him as Spock became more agitated if the other Vulcan was around his small mate. Upon being introduced, the diplomat said something in Vulcan that caused Lt. Uhura to stiffen and anger flared up from Spock's side of the bond so powerfully it reached his mate through the shields. From that moment on Spock became more aggressive during sex, less talkative, more irritable, and expressly ordered Pasha not to approach the other Vulcan under any circumstances. Not knowing what had been said about him, but feeling uneasy with the sudden change in his bondmate's behavior, the eighteen year old did as he was told hoping it would ease the Commander's ire.

Then, the Vulcan diplomat left and that should have been the end of it.

Pasha could feel bruises forming on his arms where Spock grasped him and hissed in his ear, "What have you done?"

"V-vhat?"

"The bond, what have you done, you little deceiver?"

Pasha let out a little cry and dug his nails into Spock's hands to try getting the Vulcan to loosen his grip, "Vhat are you talking about? I hawen't done anyzing!"

"Do not lie! The presence of another contaminates the bond!" Spock paused and then snarled at him, "How many times did he have you before his presence manifested?"

"Vhat? Vho? I hawen't-"

Then Spock started to shake him, clearly restraining himself from doing more. "The Vulcan diplomat, the one you betrayed me with!"

"S-Spock! I hawen't done anyzing! I hawen't!" Pasha cried, tears made from fear rolling down his cheeks.

"I should have known you would seek other company! You were never going to be an acceptable mate for any Vulcan! A tainted bond is unacceptable!"

Painful was a word too physical to describe the feeling of a bond being broken. Spock had refused to properly meld and disconnect the bond gently; he didn't want to see any marks that would show the presence of another in his former-mate's mind. It didn't hurt, but Pasha wasn't ready for what came next. A dreadfully empty, lonely feeling consumed his now bondless mind. Pasha had collapsed to the floor, sobbing. And no one picked him up again.

* * *

Pasha had been sick after the first person said, "I think you should leave." That person was Uhura.

Fortunately when she said it there was a bathroom within running distance. It could easily be attributed to the fact that he himself had been thinking about leaving, but to hear that Spock wasn't the only one that wanted it was unbearable.

The tension began to rise and became dreadful. Kirk looked at him with intense disappointment all the time, Uhura snapped at him constantly, and Spock seemed to pretend he didn't even exist. Scotty didn't understand the extent of the damage, and just clapped his hand on Pasha's back telling him everything would blow over soon. Hikaru hadn't said anything, except, "I told you it wouldn't work." That had hurt so much more than he thought it would have; hadn't Hikaru been his friend?

Pasha spent his shifts trying desperately to show how professional he was. He didn't try discussing his private life since he would have been instantly reprimanded. He could feel the stares all the time and constantly straightened himself up, sucking in his stomach that was definitely getting a little noticeable as if he was gaining weight. He had always had a flat stomach so of course he noticed the change rather quickly.

Uhura addressed his weight two weeks before he was sent away. "Just look at the state of you." She gestured to his stomach, which, to be fair was actually the only part of him to have expanded. "You need to go home and sort yourself out. Do you know what that is? That's from guilt-eating and stress, Ensign." She had stopped using his name weeks earlier.

Kirk had taken him aside to fire him. Well, the Captain obviously thought he was gently "encouraging" Pasha to leave. "I really think it's for the best," he sighed. "It's not that you're a bad worker, but now your performance on the bridge has started to get worse. You're stressed, shaking, and with the current state of your relationships on board, I think this would be best for you. You're clearly unhappy."

"I am unhappy because I vas accused of somezing I didn't do, Keptin," Pasha said weakly. He tried to get the next reason for his misery out, "An-and Spock-"

"Now Chekov, I'm sure you didn't mean any harm. But what's done is done. I won't force you to go, but I think it's the right thing for you. You're still young, and when—if you join another ship, I know it won't be long before you're promoted."

Now, Pasha probably would have left whether Kirk had spoken to him or not. The tension onboard was getting worse and without the protection of his once friends, some of the other crew members started ridiculing him just like they had back at the Academy. The security team would mock his accent and ignore his questions and orders. One of them even started pinching him on the backside and wolf whistling at him, asking when he was going to be eighteen; the big joke being that Pasha was already of age.

Of his friends, or perhaps former friends, who weren't outright angry with him, started to treat Pasha with a constant air of resignation and irritation.

* * *

A smaller ship came along a week later and took him back to Earth. Gazing numbly out a small window into deep space, a blank screened and silent PADD in hand, Pasha knew it would stay that way for there would be no messages for him.

Back on Earth he got a message. From New Vulcan. A wizened member of the Council whom Pasha vaguely recognized informed him that because of the shameful nature of his broken bond, neither he nor any of his family members would ever be welcome to New Vulcan. Pasha initially wondered how a Vulcan in his position would be treated. Then he found out why it was so bad for him. Turns out Spock had gotten a lawyer to order that Pasha be kept away from him at all times. Best way to do this was apparently keeping him off the Enterprise and New Vulcan.

His remaining family had no interest in seeing him. He was banished from New Vulcan and the Enterprise, with no friends to speak of. His ex-husband apparently just issued the Vulcan equivalent of a restraining order against him.

For the first time in years he had no idea what his future was going to be like; he felt lost and very scared.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** This chapter was adopted from whatisthisnonsense-abandoned.

Here is the promised chapter that was postponed from Sunday, March 23, 2014. Thank you for being patient with me!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Star Trek characters.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

-Present Time-

Pasha was almost beside himself with emotional pain. He thought about all that he had lost in so little time and came to the realization that his grief was more from what had been revealed during the entire ordeal. His co-workers had never seen him as a real friend or colleague; he was just a little boy that was good at mathematics. None of them had ever taken him seriously.

Spock had never liked the small Russian, nor had he ever really been attracted to him. Pasha had been the only one around during Pon Farr and once the bond was formed it was only logical to indulge. Kirk, Sulu, Uhura, Scotty and McCoy probably had nothing but disdain for him now, but Spock hatedhim something fierce. He had felt it just before their bond disappeared and left him with this empty gap in his soul that he could still feel now.

As Pasha lay on the biobed, the scanner moving back and forth over him, he thought about how very stupid the whole situation was. At some point, Spock would have contact with that other Vulcan and surely he would ask about the interference with his ex-bondmate. Maybe when the Vulcan learned the truth he would retract all of his accusations and allow Pasha his freedom and dignity once more. The former Enterprise crewmember wasn't sure if he would ever be able to work for Starfleet again. There would always be another ship waiting for him somewhere, but all of the ones he had any interest in working on were due to land on New Vulcan at some point, the very planet he wasn't allowed to go near. That would make finding work interesting since as no ships would want a navigator who wasn't welcome to that planet.

Pasha heard a tisk from the foot of the bed. His gaze and mind traveled back to the doctor just in time to see her reprogramming the scanner and sweeping it over him once more, specifically his midriff.

"Vhat is it, Doctor? Am I wery sick?"

Dr. Edwards shook her head as she reread the results. She glanced back at him, "You don't have an illness, Mr. Chekov. But I need to know, have you engaged in sexual relations with an individual from a nonhuman race within the last few months?"

Pasha's eyes widened. "Yes, viz a Wulcan." What else had that bastard done to him?

Edwards expression was blank. "Male?"

"Da."

She closed her eyes before saying, "I don't know much about Vulcan physiology and mating rituals since they like to keep things quiet, so we're going to need to consult with someone who does."

"But vhat is vrong viz me, Doctor?" queried Pasha again, as the woman turned away from him to type something on the medical issued PADD she had entered with.

After a few seconds of silence, she finished typing and turned to look him in the eye. "I've never seen this between a male Vulcan and a male human before, but there's no denying that the scanner is telling me. Mr. Chekov, you're about three months pregnant."

"Vhat?" Pasha asked, frowning. He was certain his English was failing him; she couldn't possibly have said what he thought she did.

"You're pregnant. Now lie back against the pillows and we'll try and get to the bottom of this. Try to keep as calm as possible, I know this is a shock to you."

"I'm hawing a baby?" He waited, but she didn't respond. "Doctor, I am a man."

She smiled grimly at him, "That you are and you're with child."

The trained navigator's heart began to race. This was ridiculous; impossible; the whole thing was just a prank surely. "But... I am... It must be an error."

"I've scanned you with two different scanners on three different settings, Pavel," she used his first name a little tentatively, "obviously I'll run more tests, but I'm very certain this isn't an error."

Pasha shook his head, unable to respond and unwilling to believe.

"You're not the first male human to be impregnated by a nonhuman race, but I confess I had no idea the Vulcan's could reproduce like this," Dr. Edwards said, rather stonily.

Another doctor and a nurse came in. Dr. Jackson was evidently half-human, but Pasha was too shocked at the latest development in his life to figure out the non-human side of her heritage. She was blue-skinned and that was all he could register as she introduced herself. He barely registered the nurse bustling around for the two doctors.

They spent another hour scanning the stunned male; asking him questions and taking a few blood samples. Once they were done he was taken to a large meeting room where they sat him down with a glass of water.

"Mr. Chekov," said Dr. Edwards, as Dr. Jackson sat down opposite him, "your pregnancy is... quite extraordinary news. We cannot be absolutely certain as to how it's happened, as Vulcan's are an intensely private race, particularly regarding mating, reproduction, and sexuality. You are in shock, we know, but we will need to discuss your options at a later date."

Pasha gazed at her, dumbly.

Dr. Jackson offered him a small smile. "We want you to return home and rest, Mr. Chekov. Although you'll need time to make a decision, please refrain from ingesting any stimulants, so no caffeine or alcohol. We're going to schedule you another meeting here in two days. Hopefully we will have more answers, and we'd like you to bring in your PADD, please. This situation is definitely going to reach legal matters... quite a few, I should think."

With a nod the shell shocked young man left the hospital and trudged home, thoughts of all the positives and negatives of being pregnant with Spock's child swirling around in his head. Once he reached his apartment he locked himself inside the bedroom and lay there staring at the ceiling that was blurred from new tears.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** This chapter was adopted from whatisthisnonsense-abandoned.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Star Trek characters.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

During those two days Pasha didn't leave his apartment, but he wasn't relaxing either. On one hand, his mind was telling him over and over again that he had gone crazy and that any minute now someone would take him away in a straight jacket. On the other hand, fuelled by reminders for his meeting ringing on his PADD every few minutes, he felt like laughing hysterically at how typical it all seemed; that this just had to happen to him.

He was still living in his Starfleet Earth-based quarters which consisted of a simple single bed, a desk, a wardrobe, and a small bathroom meant for one person only. All of his posters and clothes were where he left them when he boarded the Enterprise, but now they look oddly childish to him. He stuck to the orders from the doctors; no caffeine or alcohol, although he severely doubted he would be able to keep either down.

When Pasha returned to the hospital, twelve other people were in the conference room this time. Some were doctors, others psychologists, two were lawyers, and finally a couple of scientists. Pasha was asked to recount his relationship with Commander Spock, including the Pon Farr situation and the 'break up'. The legality of Spock's restraining order was all there on his PADD, which the lawyers spent most of the meeting examining, checking that it matched with their own research.

Dr. Jackson stepped up and began to explain how the fetus had been conceived, Pasha only catching small pieces of information throughout the entire confusing conversation.

"...We managed to get these files from the records of two human women who have birthed Vulcan hybrids... we've discovered that Vulcan semen contains a hormone that manages to enter the bloodstream after sex... you were often engaging in sexual intercourse, so the hormones were entering your body regularly for a good two months, until eventually a kind of temporary womb formed, and the fetus was conceived..."

Along with this there were two huge holographic diagrams to help explain where Pasha's DNA came into play. He was smart enough to understand that, he was the youngest graduate from Starfleet after all, but all his questions weren't answered. Biology had never been his favorite scientific area.

"...The sudden lack of hormones in the past few weeks has probably contributed to your nausea," said Dr. Jackson, still very kind over her businesslike tone, "Were you a Vulcan male, around the time of the birth a patch of skin around your belly would become very soft, and it would be easy to perform a caesarean without much risk. I couldn't say if the same thing would happen for you, but that would be one of the primary functions of the hormone post-conception."

Pasha shook his head, speaking for the first time in a while, "But vhat is ze point of it? If Wulcan's, like human's, hawe males and females I don't understand vhere on ze ewolutionary scale zis could possibly hawe been needed."

An older man with a thin beard spoke up, "The problem is, you are thinking of 'male and female' in human terms. It's true that Vulcan sex is similar enough to human sex, but the best way to explain this is to assume that Vulcan males are technically hermaphrodites. It may be that this impregnating ability evolved properly after Pon Farr became the primary mating time. Vulcan's, as you know, can mate outside of Pon Farr, but many choose not to believing sex to be an abandonment of their logical beliefs. In fact, many Vulcan's strive to maintain the belief that they feel nothing at all."

Pasha nodded as the man sipped his water before continuing, "So obviously, the need to survive would have increased tenfold when many Vulcan infants were being born at once every seven years, and of course, with Pon Farr, there's no guarantee conception will take place. However, this development must be older than that, if the hormone is strong enough to function the same way in a human bloodstream and body."

Pasha rubbed his aching temple, "So…I zink I understand zis nov, but vhat am I supposed to do? Is the fetus ewen going to surwiwe?"

"At the moment, it looks as though it will," said the man. "We're not going to lie to you; it's going to be a very trying ordeal."

"That is, of course, if you actually _want_ to go through with it, Mr. Chekov," Dr. Edwards cut in, frowning slightly at the man who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "If you were to go ahead with it, we would supply you with the hormone via pills, or injections if you couldn't keep them down. The whole process would be similar to that of a human female taking prenatal care to ensure the best survival rate for her unborn child."

"So... I don't hawe to keep it if I don't vant to?" Pasha said slowly.

Dr. Jackson smiled sadly at him, "Absolutely not. This is _your_ body, Mr. Chekov, and you have rights here. Usually, the Vulcan High Council would be making decisions as to your position and would probably persuade you to marry the other father, another Vulcan, or give the child up and it would be raised there."

Pasha's eyes widened. "You mean ze Wolcan Council has no say in zis? In vat I do?"

One of the lawyers, Mr. West, spoke up, "Correct, Mr. Chekov. That restraining order your ex-husband took out against you? It means that any and all of your messages, lawsuits, even SOS's get sent to the very end of the long line of information sent to them from Earth. As such, they can't limit your movements here. You don't have to wait for them to process your messages. If the child was carried to term, it _would_ be your immediate family and neither you nor any member of your immediate family is allowed on New Vulcan. There's no legal bond binding you to the other father. To sum it all up, Commander Spock has thrown away all legal rights over you or the potential half-Vulcan, at least off of New Vulcan."

"Quarter," Pasha, Dr. Edwards, and Dr. Jackson said at once, smiling weakly at each other.

"So," Pasha began, keeping his voice slow so he could sound a little more clear with his imperfect English, "alzough ze message may not reach them for a while, or ever, hawe the Wolcan Council been informed of my situation?"

The room was silent, save for an awkward cough from the other lawyer.

"Not yet," Mr. West finally said. "Not until the decision is made on whether you're going to attempt to carry the child."


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** This chapter was adopted from whatisthisnonsense-abandoned.

Alright, I got an interesting review the other day from macberly. They pointed out that a lot of things don't seem right in this story and as I'm not the original writer I'm going to try and explain what I think was going on, but you are free to disagree with me.

For starters, Spock technically did rape and force Chekov into a bond. For those that don't know, Pon Farr is a the mating ritual that Vulcans go through every seven years where the Vulcans go into a "blood fever" that compels them to forsake all forms of logic and become basically primal while trying to conceive an offspring and bond with their partner for seven or they die. Thus Pon Farr is a life or death situation for a Vulcan. Spock may have had a bond with someone before Chekov, but they probably died when Vulcan was destroyed thus leaving him with nothing. The shock of losing a home planet and many of their race would have caused an early Pon Farr for the Vulcans and as Chekov and Spock were trapped together there was really no avoiding it. As neither Spock nor Chekov were in their right minds during Pon Farr and it was a life or death situation for Spock, the court system would have most likely thrown any rape case out. It's like someone is threatening a person with death if they don't have sex with someone else whether that third person is willing or not. The second person isn't responsible as they were trying to not die.

There is also a lot of characters acting out of character for them. Remember, this is the universe created from the Star Trek 2009 movie and its sequel. Kirk is a lot different from the original version, heck all of the characters are. Kirk probably doesn't know the crew that well on a personal level and thinks Chekov did the same things he did, which was cheat (though not much, but lets face it, Kirk probably cheated on a few people at some point). Uhura is Spock's previous lover in this story, so of course she'd be jealous and cruel to Chekov as she cares more about Spock than him. Sulu and Scotty are probably unaware of how bad the situation got and reacted in the ways they thought were best. Bones most likely tried to help, he certainly wasn't cruel to Chekov, but there is only so much he can do with both Kirk and Spock probably blocking his efforts either unintentionally or intentionally. As for Spock, well his planet blew up, he watched Kirk die, and he suffered through Pon Farr before he thought he needed to. Lets face it, Spock is proud and would not have sought out psychological help that he obviously needed. Chekov also was shell shocked from the bond and everything that was happening so he probably didn't see a psychologist either when he really needed to.

Also age, rank, and racial (like Human vs. Vulcan) discrimination are probably at play here, but then again you can find that in the real world without even trying and no matter what those actions are wrong.

As for Chekov's career in this story, the restraining order (made by Spock) says he can't go near Spock or New Vulcan. He could go to work on ships that never go near there and still be a navigator, but he wants the big named ships like any other officer. But with most of the fleet destroyed, all ships are going to go to New Vulcan. Eventually there will be rebuilt ships for him to go on, but for right now he can't work on any. His career isn't destroyed, just postponed until new ships are made.

It was also pointed out that Chekov is still very much a child at 18. While the maternal part of me agrees with this, the logical side of me remembers that in most countries 18 is the legal age to drive, vote, drink, and be charged as an adult in the eyes of the court system. The age of 18 is legal adulthood, even if in the U.S. you still can't drink until you're 21. On top of that, Chekov had to give up his minority status to be a navigator for Starfleet. So though he is young, Chekov is in no way a minor in the eyes of the law and society and thus will not be treated as a child.

Both macberly and I had fun play devil's advocate to each other and I like how a lot of these things got pointed out. When I'm done correcting and reposting the original writer's work I'll see what I can do to possibly work these explanations into the story and not have it sound like a bunch of things just thrown together.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Star Trek characters.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Exhaling wearily, Pasha glanced around for the first time since he entering the room, making eye contact with each person.

"If you choose to go through with the pregnancy, Mr. Chekov," said Mr. West after a few moments of silence, "you would be offered money, of course. And everything would be confidential; you are well within your rights to ensure that the medical records for the research and any published findings would have you down as an anonymous patient. If you choose not to go through with it, you have the same rights to your privacy and your anonymous coverage would remain."

After a little while Pasha cleared his throat, "I suppose zis, vell, zis is something important to science?"

A different scientists from the earlier one spoke up, "Yes, very much so. When the Vulcan's finally find out about you, they may be interested too as, of course, their population is down."

Pasha sighed, obviously if he could assist New Vulcan in any way he usually would have been very willing to do so. Yet the unpleasant thought of his child being forced to marry into Vulcan society was almost too much to bear. Although, it was worth wondering whether the Vulcan's would even want anything to do with him or his child. Especially since the "scandal" and the fact that the baby would be quarter-Vulcan.

He frowned, "Alzough Nev Wulcan might not hear about me for a while, do you zink Spock could find any vay of filing a lav suit against me if I do not attempt to contact him about zis?"

"It's highly doubtful that he could," said Mr. West. "You were on Earth when you discovered the pregnancy, and that was _after_ he got the restraining order. To play it safe I advise you don't go anonymous within the actual medical files that would be kept with the hospital records. The files will have to be sent to Vulcan, but as previously stated it is Commander Spock's fault if they take a while to be processed. This may also be the case if you contact the Enterprise. That contact would also have to be an emergency otherwise you would be directly violating your restraining order. If at any point Commander Spock discovers the pregnancy and claims you were withholding important information, this meeting has been documented as evidence that you had not have known the possibility of conception with him. That is another of his errors for judging you wrongly."

Pasha frowned, "Vhat do you mean?"

Dr. Jackson spoke up, "The Vulcan bond, Mr. Chekov. The presence of the fetus' was the 'contamination' Commander Spock thought was in the bond. The presence is unusually strong for an early stage of pregnancy, but that's probably because of the mixed heritage."

Pasha closed his eyes and chuckled slightly. All of this had happened because of a fetus that had been created within him. A fetus that Spock may have accepted and thus accepted its "mother." Shaking his head the pregnant young man corrected himself. No, Spock never liked him and he probably wouldn't like the idea of a child even less Vulcan than himself.

"Perhaps you should try to notify Commander Spock," said one of the psychologists. "After all, it was only in his nature to question your loyalty—"

"Of course it is not his fault for doubting my _loyalty_," snapped Pasha causing the man to reel back in shook while Dr. Edwards glared at him. "But I had ze right to defend myself and he should hawe listened. I had ze right to demand a proper inwestigation and nov it is too late. If he vants to knov about ze child, he vill hawe to gone to me. It is not my problem."

"You could get money out of him if you wanted," Mr. West quietly suggested.

"I zink I already hawe enough belonging to him," said Pasha, coolly.

He turned to the two doctors that had diagnosed him. "Please be honest vith me. Hov dangerous is zis going to be?"

Dr. Jackson nodded in a grim manner. "It could eventually be life-threatening. However, you will be first priority when the time for birth comes."

Pasha gulped and leaned back in his seat. He knew that he had to be practical about the whole thing. He was male and therefore obviously not built for pregnancy. It would be painful and it could end in disaster. Yet there was the chance that everything could turn out fine. The glorious, beautiful, wild possibility of having a child of his own came into his mind. A child that he could cuddle, kiss, and tell stories to day and night. A little bundle of joy that he would give the best of everything to, at least from what he could give. A child that would love him in return as much as he loved them, and they could became a little family. Pasha shook himself from those dangerous thoughts. He had vowed to not think of the unborn baby as an actual child. If there was a chance it didn't make it, he didn't want any more heartbreak in his already miserable life.

On the other hand, he had no close relatives, well, not ones he spoke to anyway. If he and the baby didn't make it, no one around them would get hurt. Then he wondered, if it would be selfish to keep the baby if there was a chance just _he_ would die? To leave a child, much less one that was only quarter-Vulcan, alone in the world with no family to care for it? His whole theory of having no one close being affected by his death was all well and good, but it would be blown out of the water if the baby survived and he didn't.

Spock had treated him terribly, but Pasha knew he would do the right thing for the child. He knew from his own experiences where the child would be happiest and safest, if the both of them survived, but Pasha just couldn't foresee such an event yet.

There was no right or wrong answer here. Whatever decision he made, it would be both selfish and selfless. The only way to try and ensure the best possible outcome was to be sensible about the options available then come to his decision. If there was a sudden and immediate danger to his life, the pregnancy would be terminated just as it would be for a woman. He was going to have to pay attention to every single one of his doctor's instructions.

He felt a pang in his chest as he automatically thought of Dr. McCoy, somewhere out there in space, with permanent scowl on his face while examining some terrified patient. Pasha missed the Enterprise so very much. Even if the entire crew had been ignorant bastards, their intentions hadn't been cruel. They really didn't know all of the facts of the situation, that and Pasha would always be some stupid kid to them.

There was probably never going to be any forgiving or forgetting, because the Russian could now see that there had never really been any true friendship between them at all. Perhaps if he had been able to stay longer, with none of this having happened of course, he could have formed a close emotional bond with one or more of them, like the one Kirk and Spock shared. Oh, how Pasha longed for a friendship like that of the one those two men shared.

Now that he knew how everyone saw him, he understood everyone's initial reactions to the bonding, or at least he supposed he did. However, he had the right to defend himself. Everyone's behavior towards him was uncalled for; all of the disappointed stares, reprimanding tones, and the cold voice from Uhura as though he were the trouble student in a school where everyone had given up on him. Sometimes he found himself wondering whether his former friends actually knew what had happened, or at least what Spock thought had happened.

_"You little deceiver."_

Pasha closed his eyes.

There was a rather uncomfortable suspicion that he occasionally had, but it was much too farfetched in terms of logic and Spock's morality. Sometimes, Pasha couldn't help pondering the possibility that perhaps Spock had set him up. Perhaps there had been no such "contamination of the bond," or a change to it that Spock could see. That for whatever reason, breaking the bond over an apparent affair would be easier for the Vulcan. Would Spock really have sensed a difference? It had been so early in the pregnancy, after all. Pasha honestly couldn't remember how he had felt that day. All of his awareness of that week had been poured into the terrible, dark void left where Spock's presence had once been.

It sounded ridiculous, even in his mind. His own guilt of failing to save Spock's mother still lingered though. The Vulcan had never mentioned the incident, and Pasha had often found the apology stuck in his throat when he had tried to voice it. Spock didn't seem the type to hold a grudge, but if he had been doing so it would explain the secrecy he had maintained throughout their bond and why it had been so easy for him to pull a stunt like the one Pasha sometimes privately suspected.

The irritating psychologist spoke up again, "Obviously you may feel restrained by the encouragement to be honorable with your decision, but we will be there to advise you, should you need it."

He smiled, "I don't zink I vould like to be an honorable person right nov. Not to him, anyvay. I will go zrough vith zis pregnancy." The room filled sighs of either relief or worry. "It may ansver many questions and vill keep me interested vhile I am unemployed." He smiled sourly as he stood.

Several of the doctors and scientist stood too and began move around to line up to shake hands with him.

A young man in a white coat smiled at him warmly, his arm extended; "Well then, Mr. Chekov, we'll be working very closely with you. May I call you by your first name?"

Pasha hesitated. It was rather strange to have people treating him like an adult, even beneath the usual patronizing tones most doctors had.

He shook the man's hand firmly; "Call me Pawel."


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** This chapter was adopted from whatisthisnonsense-abandoned.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Star Trek characters.

* * *

Chapter 6

After deciding to keep the child, Pavel edited his will a few weeks after the meeting. The original documents had been mandatory for members of Starflleet, it was an extremely dangerous occupation after all. It had taken a lot of thought, but he finally came up with something that he believed offered the best out of a worst case scenario. The will didn't have to be changed right away, but it was still extremely difficult to sit and think about the future for ages where he could talk himself out of his decision. Never before had he gone back on a choice and he wasn't about to start now. Trying to be methodical, he kept in mind that he was deciding the fate of another person in the event of his death who would be shaped by their upbringing just as his had shaped him.

Now the young man's will stated that in the event of his death, should the child survive, they would inherit all of his saved money at the age of eighteen. Should the child be healthy upon birth and have no complications during the pregnancy, birth, or immediate life after birth, either mental or physical, they would be adopted by a willing family that lived on Earth. If it seemed that the child would struggle medically because of its mixed heritage, then Starfleet doctors would need to care for them regardless of their adoption status. However, if Spock showed an interest in his child, none of these events would be necessary. Pavel had decided that no matter the physical, mental, and or emotional state of the child, Spock should be contacted in the event on his death. The half Vulcan may have been horrible to him, but he _was_ the child's other parent and had a right to a chance at raising it if Pavel himself couldn't do it. The message would be sent as high priority to the Commander who would not and could not ignore it since there was no way Pavel could have sent it if it was about his death. It would most likely be the lawyer he had with him, Mr. West, who would send the message and enact his will for him.

If both Pavel and the child perished some of the money would go to his mother, if she wanted it, and the rest of it would be split between Starfleet and the charities he donated to. If that happened Spock would not be contacted, but several of Pavel's doctors would talk to the Vulcan High Council about the risk of human male pregnancy by a Vulcan sire and their rights. Pavel would be their evidence even though he would be listed as an anonymous patient, but the Vulcan's would probably figure it out on their own. Granted, the doctors would be doing that part no matter if he lived or not, it would just be a better argument if he died which would show the dangers, but he guessed they could stress the risks of what could have happened if he survive since the Counsel never shared anything so they were all going into the pregnancy blind.

Then there was the most complicated possibility of Pavel _and_ the child surviving.

Children couldn't be brought up in space, not for the long term anyway. It was dangerous, isolating, and impractical for everyone involved. If they both survived the pregnancy and birth, he didn't want to leave the child behind on Earth, and he if he was honest with himself he couldn't do that even if he tried. Even if Pavel had a willing volunteer to raise the child planet-side, the baby's needs would probably be too great. A little voice in the back of his head said that it was his child and he should raise it himself. Sometimes Pasha felt frustrated by the fact that he was stranded in society, but other times were fascinating and he couldn't deny it. Exploring parenthood, especially with a hybrid child, was not going to be dull even as his body steadily experienced more of the unpleasant side effects brought on by pregnancy.

* * *

The morning sickness didn't go away like it did for a normal pregnancy, and soon Pavel found himself weak from weight loss, iron deficiency, and almost constant migraines that nearly crippled him to the point of staying bedridden. The doctors turned out to be a big help, even though their incessant hovering felt stifling. He knew, however, that they had all kinds of ideas for making the pregnancy easier for him and therefore wasn't quick to shoo them away. He moved into the Starfleet hospital with his own private room and was monitored day and night. Genitalia aside, there was a lot of concern about how fragile he was and soon the constant scans and tests were able to tell them something useful.

There were two fetuses.

"Twins," said Dr. Edwards, "are very uncommon in Vulcan pregnancies. It explains why the bond with the 'child' was so strong and perhaps why Spock reacted so badly. It probably didn't occur to him that you may be pregnant with twins since it's so rare. According to his logic, that strong of a bond had to mean tampering from another Vulcan."

There was absolutely no way that Pavel could be sympathetic to what Spock's possible point of view had been. They spent the rest of the meeting discussing whether he would be able to carry the twins to term safely. One child was something to be cautious about, but having twins of mixed heritage brought a higher chance of complications.

"You've done well so far," Dr. Edwards said. "There's no reason to assume the worst."

"Or ze best," sighed Pavel. In reality, he was more surprised that he wasn't shocked at the new revelation, but reason said that he was pretty much ready for anything no matter how bizarre it turned out to be.

* * *

As the time progressed with all signs pointing to a successful pregnancy, Pavel made further plans for what would happen afterward the birth. Trying to find some kind of work patient enough people to understand that he might not be there in a few months because he would be recovering from giving birth was difficult. On top of that, if he was to work after the birth he would most likely have two children in tow. Now that he accepted that fact that he had life growing inside of him he wished to keep them if everything went well. After everything he had gone through and everything he will go through with the children, he thought that it would be better to not shoot for a high profile job so that he could both support his little family and still take care of his children. What he wished now was to be as far away from a Starfleet occupation as possible. No matter where he went there would always be a Starfleet base somewhere, but he now longed to escape the symbol that was etched everywhere he turned. Or perhaps he wished to escape the possibility of running into certain people from the past; though the expecting man tried to deny that he was thinking as such occasionally.

Running into the past would be the next big problem. Pavel had no idea if they would ever find out about him or what would happen if they did. They had been quick to blame him for the incident aboard the Enterprise so hopefully they would leave him be. There were more nights then he would have liked where he cried himself to sleep while remembering their harsh words and imagining even more if they discovered the pregnancy. Perhaps they wouldn't bother to find out whether the babies were Spock's. After all, they weren't going to know of the conception; or that it had required at least two months of sex between the Commander and Pavel.

Some days the young man got angry and became more determined to right the wrongs in his life. Direct revenge like publically revealing his treatment at his previous post was tempting, but he told himself repeatedly that he did not care enough and it was a waste of time on them. Then he would quickly become sad and withdrawn again because he had cared for them from the moment he was assigned to the same ship as them. Even Spock, who often preferred to be seen as cold and emotionless; the one who abandoned him. Sometimes, very rarely, Pavel missed him.

When the pregnancy entered the third trimester Pavel had to use a wheelchair. By that point he was still rather weak from the constant morning sickness and headaches and his swollen stomach completely unbalanced him. After what felt like forever he found a job that was everything he had been looking for. It wasn't on Earth even though there would be the occasional dealings with Starfleet for designing ships and power sources. It was good money though and it was a diverse place where children of all kinds would feel welcome. Pavel felt strong for the first time in a while as he confirmed his position. No one called him "Pasha" anymore, that was a child's name. He was Pavel, because that name said he was a man.


	8. Chapter 7

******Author's Note:** This chapter was adopted from whatisthisnonsense-abandoned.

Just a quick warning, this chapter differs from the original a bit.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Star Trek characters.

* * *

Chapter 7

To say it was a shock receiving a call on the, until now, silent Starfleet PADD was an understatement. The buzz of Pavel's new PADD was almost always caused by his doctors calling to see how he was or update him on his health. The tone that rang out from his old PADD hadn't been heard in a good seven months. Gawping at the contraption as it buzzed and beeped on the desk he stared at it; Hikaru Sulu's name flashing on the screen several times before it faded and the device went silent again. A few moments later, it whirred with the announcement of a message, a text one at that. Wheeling himself over and he took it in shaky hands.

_Chekov,_

_I don't know if you still use this PADD, it rang so I guess you must be using it. I'm sorry I haven't contacted you before now. Just wanted to know if you're OK these days. Call me back?_

_Sulu_

It was short and simple. The man had tried to call first so Chekov couldn't blame him or be mad since he hadn't picked up. Pavel wasn't sure what to make of this. It was strange seeing his last name on the screen, almost as strange as seeing Sulu's. He supposed that they should refer to each other by last names now that they were no longer friends. It just seemed odd that now they really did belong to different worlds. Sulu was a pilot of the Enterprise, out there in the stars somewhere. Chekov, now Pavel, was a hopeful soon to be a parent and planet-side until leaving for his new life. It had been so long since hearing from any of the ones that betrayed him.

_I'm sorry I haven't contacted you before now._

There was no reason given for Sulu not calling before now. Although, he supposed it went both ways. It wasn't as if Pavel himself had tried to call him.

_Just wanted to know if you're OK these days._

So Sulu felt the gap between their different lives too. Yet he hadn't called before now. He wasn't worried, simply curious and maybe a bit guilty after suddenly remembering his ex-crewmate one day. Most likely calling out of boredom; perhaps the Enterprise hadn't seen any adventure for a while. There was no news given of how Sulu or anyone else was. Maybe Pavel shouldn't answer.

He had gotten a new PADD, deciding that he should have something that was truly his. He hadn't gotten rid of the old one given to him by Starfleet though. He hadn't thought about it until now as everything going on over the last few months had distracted him. The new PADD was plain, with no Starfleet logo etched into it, and he had transferred all of the important files to it and put them into areas that were out of sight if someone tried to gain access to them.

_Call me back?_

No, he wouldn't call back. He could imagine how that conversation would go. Pavel would hold the thing on his swollen belly in a way so Sulu couldn't see it or even guess he was with child. The pilot would ask Pavel how he was and then say that he honestly looked terrible. Was he in a hospital? Where was he? Pavel would just lie and lie so the man could see the old Chekov that he used to know and Pavel himself could relax knowing he wouldn't drag the entire Enterprise crew to see him.

"No, no, I'm fine, Sulu. I hawe had a cold. I hawe just mowed to nev lodgings. I am still vorking for Starfleet. I might be vorking on a nev ship soon."

Then Sulu would ask, "What ship? Where? I'll look out for it."

He wouldn't look, but he would say it all the same. Just to be kind even though he would be too busy to check for a new ship until they were planet side again or if they crossed paths with the ship. That would lead to all kinds of awkward questions when it was discovered that Pavel wasn't on board.

Deleting the message, he wheeled himself to his table where his food tray was and placed the PADD next to the empty dishes. He would tell whoever came to pick up the stuff to return it to Starfleet as he no longer needed their "kind offer" of "letting" him "keep" it. He didn't want to hear from his past and with the old PADD gone he would likely get his wish.

* * *

The due date was drawing closer, and even though the future was still very uncertain, Pavel could only feel relief. He was tired of the back pain, headaches, nausea, uncontrollable hormones, the wheelchair, the hospital, and being tired all the time. The worry of what might happen was overridden with the feeling of wanting it all to be done and over with. If Pavel died, he wouldn't have to deal with anymore pain. His mother would be unhappy, but not devastated since they had never been close. He didn't know whether it was her own refusal to bond with her first child or simply her inability to do so because of some kind of depression. It just didn't matter to him anymore. He didn't feel sad when he thought of her in general, but he did when thinking of their shared past so he didn't think of it often. Spock wouldn't feel too bad, because the Vulcan's logical ways would most likely persuade him that he hadn't intentionally impregnated Pavel and the small male had chosen not to ask for help therefore it wasn't his problem. The fact that he wouldn't have to worry about running into the blonde out in space would probably lift a weight off of his shoulders that the Vulcan would refute ever being there. As for the others they would probably, hopefully, never know except for one.

Sometimes Pavel laughed to himself as he thought of some not so nice things, which he was allowed to do since the children could very well end of his life. He laughed at what a bunch of idiots the crew was made up of. Spock, the hypocrite who claimed to be emotionless, but as soon as he experiences some he goes out of his way to destroy the cause. Uhura; so possessive of Spock that she didn't even realize those actions had turned her into a hateful person. Kirk; so obviously in love with Spock that he was depressed without the Vulcan and positively submissive around him. Sulu and Scotty were too afraid of protocol to question their superiors, but still able to believe cruel rumors. Then there was McCoy; so busy, so patronizing, yet unable to stand up for what he believed in when Kirk or Spock contradicted his opinion to his face.

If there was one person from the Enterprise that the pregnant man wouldn't mind seeing again it would be McCoy. Though they had never been on the best terms, what with him always getting hurt somehow and McCoy being his usual crabby self, they had a decent acquaintanceship between the two of them. Out of everyone, McCoy hadn't blamed him. Oh, the older man hadn't defended him, at least from what Pavel knew, but he had never said that everything was Pavel's fault. If fact the doctor had pulled him aside just days before leaving the Enterprise.

"You didn't do anything, Chekov. Don't believe a word they say, you hear me? I'm going to fight this for you, you just lay low and recover from what that hobgoblin has put you through. You ever need me I'm just a call away," the southern man had told him, holding onto his shoulders in a comforting manner.

That was why McCoy's information was on his new PADD. That was why he kept the man updated on what had been happening to him. He knew that the doctor would keep his mouth shut unless something forced his hand. It had been McCoy that kept him from committing suicide before he learned about the pregnancy, McCoy who helped him list the pros and cons of the pregnancy, McCoy who updated him on all of the stupid behavior of the crew members landing up in medbay, minus their names of course, every time he called. McCoy was his rock and he wasn't going to lose that. He may even be one of the few friends Pavel may have left in the entire universe.

* * *

A month later he was still waiting to die.

He slid in and out of consciousness continuously. The first time it was to the sound of violent beeps and the cries of infants. The second time was to a low hum and the clink of metal on glass. He was certain that the other times were only within a few seconds of each other, as a distant conversation remained constant in timbre and location; somewhere to Pavel's left, possibly just outside the open door.

His body was numb and cold, but he didn't shiver. Then the darkness came, making him feel nothing.

The next time he awoke Dr. Edwards was standing by his bedside smiling down at him. She lifted a hand, which he recognized as his own, to her mouth and kissed it.

"You did it, Pavel," she said, softly, "You did it."


	9. Chapter 8

******Author's Note:** This chapter was adopted from whatisthisnonsense-abandoned.

Quick note; I changed the children's names to Russian names. Lyusya means light and Vitaliy means full of life. I thought they seemed like appropriate names for Pavel's little bundles of joy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Star Trek characters.

* * *

_Chapter 8_

It took a few weeks for Pavel to build up his strength after the birth. Although the babies had obviously been delivered via caesarean, the anesthetic had knocked him out during the procedure because of his weakened state. As soon as he was able to leave his bed unassisted he started a workout that would help him recover faster. Gradually he worked sit ups into his daily regime to try and redevelop his abs, which currently felt like they were all over the place. The fact that his hormones were somewhat under control again brought an overwhelming relief that made him feel much more confident that he would be able to have a relatively normal future. During his time stuck in bed the new mother, or birth father, began to meticulously plan for his family's move to Victoria Six, where his new job was located. Already a positive feeling about the position was taking hold since he was receiving messages of congratulations on the children's successful births and several others expressing concern for all of them.

The children were doing well according to the doctors. His little boy was named Vitaliy, and his baby girl was Lyusya. Initially, he had been worried when the two babies were first placed in his arms. Pavel had prepared for the worst, to feel degust or something else toward the children on sight, but when he first laid eyes on the two he could only registered that they were two babies. Small, pink, and a little squashed; just two cute babies with slightly pointed ears. As of yet there was no way to tell whether the kids' eyebrows would be the characteristic Vulcan eyebrows or a more human version of that particular trait. Both were pale and green-blooded, although that was only apparent if one looked very closely. Vitaliy had a lot of very black hair while Lyusya was mostly bald, though a few thin bits of dark hair were growing in. They were still tiny, helpless, and unable to even roll, but day by day they were becoming more bright-eyed and alert. As the weeks passed he spent nearly every waking moment with them, resulting in an ever growing love them. They were his precious babies that he had brought into this world.

Dr. Edwards visited them at Pavel's apartment one afternoon, about a week before they were due to leave. She watched Pavel dress Vitaliy and make faces at him. Although both the children were responsive, Vitaliy definitely emoted more. Lyusya had yet to smile, but the doctors had assured Pavel that everthing else was fine. They said she emoted less do to Vulcan heritage, and that both babies might take a while longer to become more expressive. He was encouraged to keep smiling and talking to them as much as possible.

"You've given them human names, yes?" asked Dr. Edwards.

Pavel grinned at his son and kissed his forehead before replying to her, "I do not knov many Wulcan ones, or at least names zat would suit eizer of zem. Anyvay, I do not vant zem to feel too attached to a culture vhere zey might newer be velcomed in."

Dr. Edwards nodded, "When are you leaving?"

"In a veek."

"There's been no word from New Vulcan or the Enterprise?"

"Vhy should zere be?" said Pavel, gently lifting Vitaliy to place him in his cot before picking up Lyusya to dress her. "I hawe no need to contact Nev Wulcan as zey vill make me vait a wery long time. If zey bozer viz ze message of my pregnancy at all. I am leawing in a veek and zere is only you and ze ozer people vho helped me viz zis to say goodbye to. I do not plan to message Doctor McCoy until I hawe settled in viz the children."

The doctor moved to lean over the crib and tickled the baby boy beneath his chin. "You're not letting your mother know of your move, then?"

Pavel laughed, the sound of it actually making Dr. Edwards flinch. "My mozer probably does not ewen knov I vas in Starfleet! No, no, zere is nozing, sentimental or ozervise, betveen her and myself."

She sighed, "I'm sorry I asked, again. It's just that it would be in your best interests to gain as much support as possible. Having close bonds with people away from Victoria Six would certainly be beneficial to you and the children."

"Ah, netvorking," said Pavel, and Dr. Edwards faintly registered that his accent had softened since they first met. Pavel smiled as he finished dressing Lyusya and picked her up for a cuddle. "All friendships and families hawe to begin somevhere. Many refugees and runaways are forced to start from scratch. Some fail, but many, many succeed."

"Not that you're a runaway, of course."

"In some vays, yes, I am. But I do hawe at least one friendship here, and zat is you." The young Russian man approached her and with the free arm not supporting his daughter, embraced the doctor. "For all zat you hawe done, since ze wery start, I zank you. I shall miss you, Isabella."

A week later, Pavel boarded the ship that would take him and his children to their new home. The journey would be long, but comfortable and he laughed when he found himself in space for the first time in seven months.

"Is it not beautiful, my children?" he said to the twins, moving their double bassinette close to a window. He hesitated, "Hov strange to zink you tvo vere conceiwed in space." Then he burst out laughing. It was a good thing everyone's quarters were soundproof or they would think he was insane.


	10. Chapter 9

******Author's Note:** This chapter was adopted from whatisthisnonsense-abandoned.

I changed and few things around in this chapter. As the adopted chapters come to and end I'm working on making them fit with what I intend to do when I have complete control over the writing. I also put in some Russian which is translated in the story and will have a pronunciation placed at the bottom of the chapter. I got it off of Google Translator so if any of you know Russian, please tell me if I ended up murdering the phrase and send me a correct version.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Star Trek characters.

* * *

_Chapter 9_

The first person Pavel met when he and the kids arrived on Victoria Six was David. David turned out to own a large portion of the company that the single parent was going to work for and had insisted upon being the first to greet the little family when they left the ship. David was a flirtatious man with a build not unlike Mr. Scotts, but with light brown curly hair that hung around his face in a fashionable way. The man was charming, filthy rich, and about sixteen years Pavel's senior. When they stood in front of each other for the first time David said, "Let me see, you're a young genius; expert in math and science. You play chess, can fight, ridiculously attractive, and you carried twins to term. Is there anything you can't do, Pavel?"

Still in the thrall of post-natal hormones, Pavel had his defenses up. He replied, "I cannot stand being patronized, Sir."

For a split second he thought he had made a terrible mistake, but David just laughed, insisting they get a drink together some time. Of course, Pavel assumed that the older man had meant "have a drink as acquaintances" and nothing else. He was simply being nice and chatting with the new employee.

Not like that mattered much though, because the young Russian didn't get much time for such things during the first few weeks of his arrival. Thankfully most of his work was allowed to be done at home, giving him time to spend with his babies and put the house together. The children still acted differently from a fully human infants so it was nerve wracking to leave them alone for too long. They didn't cry when they wanted something, Pavel just got a feeling that they needed a certain thing at a certain time. That had to be the bond that the three of them shared, the one that Dr. Edwards had said would form since the two would come to rely on him and learn from him trough that bond. They did, however, whine whenever he was out of their sight for more than two hours. It was common place after the first four times this happened that their "mother" would do her work in the living room, since it had a plush carpet and baby safe furniture, while the little ones crawled around investigating anything they could get their hands on. If there was one thing that worried Pavel it was those two investigating things; they weren't destructive or getting into potentially harmful things, they just had to know everything. Mother had a food or drink, they needed to try it; Mother had a book or was watching the television, they had to be right there involved with what he was doing. It was equal parts cute and frustrating. The same thing could be said for the twins' habit of doing the same thing at the same time; meaning he was very good at doing diaper changes fast and correctly.

Pavel worked hard at being a working single parent. Even though his superiors and colleagues supported him and were sympathetic to his situation, he still made sure to make an appearance at the office at least twice a week. Each appearance he brought the kids along with him. They would stare almost unblinkingly at everything and every person that came to say hello and comment on how cute they looked in their matching outfits. After Lyusya had thrown her first, and only, temper tantrum at having to wear a dress Pavel had made a point of buying duplicates of every outfit he bought since the twins seemed to enjoy dressing the same. Absently he wondered if that would be the same for swimsuits too since he did plan on teaching them how to swim in the public pool less than five blocks away from their home.

He still occasionally felt overwhelmed by everything. It wasn't that he didn't love his job or his children, but he spent so much time fearing that he might never get to this point in his life that it was often sobering whenever the reasons _why_ he was here came back to him. Whenever he looked at the children, he remembered Spock, but only for a short time before falling in love with the two hybrids all over again. Sometimes he wondered if the memories of Spock while looking at the twins were like the possible memories that his mother had when she looked at him. Maybe that was why she had not wanted to look at him; looking at him reminded her of something she would rather forget. That didn't matter though because he wasn't going to resent his children. He _adored_ them; they were his world, his everything.

Which probably factored into the reasons as to why he felt strange when David asked him out on a date in a rather blunt way; which was characteristic for the man. Naturally there was the lingering hurt of his last relationship that still haunted him. Then there was the fear of going through another relationship that would end disastrously just as he was getting used to the idea of dating that person. There was the fact that he had not really considered having a love life after having the kids too. He had never really thought about love in the first place since his career had dominated his focus before the whole Spock debacle. There was also the fact that if he did start trying to see someone now, that might cut into his work or worse, spending less time with his Маленький принц и принцесса (1), his Little Prince and Princess.

He was not exactly against the idea of going out with David, who seemed to have decent intentions toward Pavel. It was also a plus that the attention he was getting hadn't been met with hostility from the other employees at the office. It seemed that he had finally found a job where people behaved appropriately when in regards to each other's private lives. However, David's wealth and undeniable sense of status was slightly intimidating. If David actually proved to be some kind of scoundrel, he would suffer absolutely no judgment and Pavel would potentially be left with a broken heart again. He was also acutely aware that David's life was mostly filled with blank spaces. The rich man was very private and no one around the office knew all that much about him. Yvonne, Pavel's immediate superior told him that David had never dated anyone from the office before. "You must have really caught his eye," she had told him, giving him a little wink. Pavel just heaved a sigh when she had walked away. He had thought he had Spock's eye when they were effectively married too and that hadn't ended well.

When Pavel returned home on Friday with the twins sleeping peacefully in their carrier, he thought on the subject a little more. He would be thirty-six when the children became eighteen. He was uncertain whether or not he wished to return to space, and most likely Starfleet, at some point in the futre, but the children's needs came first. There was no way he was going to run off on them to go gallivanting across the stars; he was still somewhat haunted by the rumors of Jim Kirk's upbringing. As he bathed the twins right before bed time, Pavel activated the video feed on his PADD and called McCoy for the first time since leaving Earth.

"Hello?" The older man's tired face came on the screen. The background looked like her was in his personal quarters so Pavel must have timed things just right.

"Hello, Doctor. I apologize if I hawe called at a bad time," Pavel spoke while the twins investigated the ripples in the water like they always did.

"Chekov?" Now the doctor looked wide awake with a scowl on his face. "Do you have an idea how worried I was? You said you'd call when you settled and then I didn't hear a damn thing from you."

"It took longer zen I zought it would to settle. Babies and vork take a lot of free time you knov," the young parent chided. Vitaliy gave an experimental slap at the shallow water creating a little splash.

McCoy chuckled at the interested noises the twins made as they splashed around in the tub while Pavel bathed them with a soft cloth. "Alright, I'll let you off the hook thus time. So you settle in alright? Everything okay?"

"Ze last of ze boxes hawe been unpacked and vork is good, wery accommodating. Vhat about you? Nozing too nerwe vracking I hope."

"Nothing more than usual. This crew is filled with idiots and the only intelligent people are the ones stationed in sickbay. Mr. Scott got injured installing a still in the engine room. A still on a Starfleet ship, can you believe that?"

"From vhat I remember of him I can say zat I can," Pavel chuckled. "Leonard, I hawe a personal problem. I vas vondering if you vould giwe me some adwise."

Attention grabbed by the use of his seldom heard first name, the doctor was alert and piercing his former crewmate with a concerned look. "What is it, Pavel?"

"Recently, a man named Dawid vho ovns most of ze company I vork for asked me out. As in a date. I do not knov vhat to do. He seems nice, but no one at vork knovs him zat vell. Zat, and I do not vant to be separated from ze tvins for wery long."

The two adults stayed silent for a while, the only sounds being made were coming from the two in the tub who were nice and clean and splashing each other with warm water. There was a rare smile on Lyusya's face and Vitaliy was giggling something fierce.

"I can't tell you what to do, Pavel. Ultimately the choice has to be yours. But I don't see any reason for you to not go on at least one date with him if he seems alright. If that date goes well then you can go on more," McCoy suggested. "Just promise me that you'll call more often and that the first sign of things going south you get away from that guy, okay?"

Pavel nodded with a smile. The two adults continued to talk even after Pavel had dried and redressed the twins in their night clothes. McCoy chuckled at the matching outfits and outright laughed when the single parent explained why he had to dress them like that.

A few nights later, Pavel found himself at a bar, talking with David while a highly recommended babysitter watched the twins. The man was nice looking with his dark eyes and fluffy looking hair. David apparently liked to make people laugh, because Pavel was shaking with laughter in a rather unattractive way by the end of the night. He had a wonderful time, and when David asked if they could go out again, the young parent said yes as long as they kept it less than two hours like they did this time.

They officially started going out after the third date. The Russian had no idea whether the relationship was going to last, but he knew he was happy and that he liked David well enough. Fortunately, older man was almost as intelligent as he was rich so the pair never felt out of their depth when talking to each other. David was too easygoing and polite to turn Pavel away, even when he was being extremely vulgar or flirtatious. He was also curious about the children, but when they arranged a day out with them, Pavel finally felt out of his depth. He didn't know how David would be around the twins, but as it turned out, he needn't have worried. David wasn't exactly great with infants, but he didn't panic when the twins went tumbling around in the grass or made a fuss when he picked them up. For some reason though, no matter how many times the twins and David were near each other, they didn't seem to like the other. Pavel could tell not only from the bond with his babies, but from the disgruntled look on David's face when he thought Pavel wasn't looking. It was also discovered during all these dates that David owned a mansion, which even David admitted was ridiculously huge and pretentious. "Belonged to my grandfather," he had explained somewhat sheepishly.

Then the day eventually came when David asked about Vitaliy and Lyusya's other biological parent.

"I admit I had a little look in your file before you came here," he said thoughtfully as he sat in Pavel's kitchen watching him make dinner. "But a lot of it was kind of complicated and I wasn't sure if I really understood it."

Pavel smiled softly even though he felt a little chill at the thought that the man had tried looking through his classified medical file, "I zink I can tell you, if you vant to hear it zat badly."

"You don't have to, I mean that. If you don't think I need to hear it then, please, don't worry about it. But we're dating and you have the kids, I feel like I should understand anything that might come up. I really like you, and the babies are the cutest, even if I'm not the best with them."

"For a bachelor vho is obwiously terrified of children, you are not bad viz zem, Dawid." Pavel chose to kept quiet that the twins didn't like him at all and that the more they interacted with him the less they liked him. No, the Russian would look into that later and possibly talk to Leonard about it.

"Hey, I'm not terrified of anything. Just wary. Kids are smart, especially yours."

"Oh, I knov," laughed Pavel with pride. They looked at each other for a moment, and then he took a breath and exhaled lightly, "Vhere should I begin?"

* * *

**Pronunciation Key:**

(1) Malen'kiy prints i printsessa


	11. Chapter 10

******Author's Note:** This chapter was adopted from whatisthisnonsense-abandoned.

This is the last adopted chapter! After this I have free reign over the story. You have been warned.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Star Trek characters.

* * *

_Chapter 10_

By now, Pavel accepted that life was not fair and it was pretty illogical to say the least. He wasn't exactly at peace with that, but he accepted it nonetheless. However, this didn't mean that he wasn't surprised when David casually proposed to him barely a year after meeting each other.

"Vhat?" he practically squeaked, staring at his boyfriend after the man had insisted he wasn't playing some kind of joke.

"Let's get married," said David, amused and completely unmoved by Pavel's incredulousness. "We're happy. We make each other laugh, we're into the same things, and we look _great_ together."

"I cannot beliewe zis," said Pavel. "Ve are not ewen in lowe! Ve are happy, sure, but zis is the most casual, serious relationship ewer!"

"But it's still a _successful_ relationship. And we love each other, even if we're not _in_ love. And I love the kids, and they love me."

"Vhy _marriage_? Vhy can we not just try living togezer or somezing first?" Pavel had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from adding that the kids didn't love him, they _hated_ him.

"We can do that if you want, and I'm not saying this is going to end out relationship or anything if you don't accept, Babe." David smiled apologetically, "I'll be honest, I'm proposing for selfish reasons. My father has been trying to make me marry you since he figured out he wasn't going to get grandchildren any other way, but marriage. Second, you know how much the people at headquarters on Earth love monogamy. Even though we've been dating for over ten months, it would look better if we were married. It would make us look good in general."

If anyone else had said what David was right now they would have probably gotten punched in the face by know. He knew David though. He knew how they were together. They had both uncomfortably admitted to not being passionately in love months previously, but they both desperately wanted to stay together since they were so fond of each other. David had made a joke at the time, at how they were already an old married couple. Clearly that had put ideas into his head.

"But marriage, Dawid? Just zink about vhat you are saying! Ve vould be liwing togezer. Ve vould, right?" he asked, eyeing the now nodding man. "Zere vould be tvo babies making noise and messes all ze time, ve vould hawe to tolerate each ozer."

"You have no faith," sighed David dramatically. Then he smiled kindly at the younger man, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I live in a huge house. Sure, I'd rather be sharing a bed with you, but you're entitled to your own wing in that old place. And the kids aren't that bad, not for one-year-olds, or so I'm told."

Pavel just laughed in disbelief, "And vhat if one day, one or boz of us vant to be viz ozer people?"

"Not a problem. If either of us wants to date outside the marriage, that's fine; as long as the other doesn't mind. We should probably maintain a front of monogamy unless any other attachments get more serious, and if that happens we can get a divorce."

They talked for a long time; Pavel still not quite certain whether to believe that this was happening.

"Dawid," he said with a sigh, "I vant to trust you and beliewe zat zis vould vork, but I am not certain zat I can. Ze last relationship I vas in, I seriously misjudged the situations and ewen zough I knov I vas not in ze vrong, I still made a lot of mistakes. I trusted too easily and vas out of my depz from ze beginning."

David took Pavel's hands in his, stroking his thumbs along pale skin. "Your last relationship was with a self-absorbed asshole," he said softly. "I'm sorry, Pavel. I didn't do this very well. But the offer still stands. I do want to marry you. I think, no, I _know_ we'd be amazing together, and if anything we'd have a lot of fun. But it's not a necessity, and you don't even have to think about it if it's too ridiculous for you. Just... please don't break up with me over it," he finished quickly.

"I vill not," laughed Pavel. "And you hawe not offended me or anyzing, it is just that I do not quite see vhat ve vould do afterwards. Ve vould be _married_, Dawid. I hawe children. Do you actually vant to be a parent to zem? Because you can be casual with me, but _not_ vith zem, not ewer."

"I'll become a willing parent to Lyusya and Vitaliy. They wouldn't have to address me as 'father' or anything like that if that's going to be an issue, but if they want to, they can. If you marry me, I'll dote on them, teach them and give them advice as soon as they're old enough to need it; the whole damn thing. Of course I'll do that whether we're married or not, if we're still together or talking at least."

It took four weeks for Pavel to give David an answer, and he wasn't sure who was more surprised by his decision. He came to a conclusion after a particularly restless night of getting up to deal with Lyusya, who kept fussing, and from being unable to switch off his thoughts. It was odd, but his contemplation of marrying had become very, very selfish, even as he tried to remain thoughtful of David and the twins. He thought over David's words, _"It would make us look good."_ Yes, he supposed they did look good together. With Lyusya and Vitaliy, they looked like a proper family. They looked mature, like nothing could touch them. So the next day Pavel called David and said bluntly, "I zink ve should get married."

The wedding was highly publicized on Victoria Six, even though they hadn't allowed photography of any kind during the ceremony. It wasn't extraordinarily grand, for neither had many friends and even less family. Just about the entire office was invited though. Pavel didn't tell his mother, she had never responded to the news of the twins anyway. There just didn't seem any point in trying to tell her. He also kept his surname. For some reason he hadn't liked the idea of changing his last name, nor his children's. It would change them all too much, and what if things didn't work out? David had been fine with it even as his father had kicked up a fuss which Pavel quickly ignored, taking the twins with him when he left. Besides that, the twins were aware of what was going on, though everyone else thought he was lying. They didn't like the idea of the marriage, but accepted it since it made their mother happy, according to the bond. He also got a lot of hostility aimed more at David and his father when the conversation about last names came up. Marriage or not, Pavel wasn't going to force his prince and princess to do anything they absolutely refused to do.

Of all the stupid things he had ever done in his life, this one took the cake. It was the single most stupid decision he had ever made, but as he said his vows he was filled with warm delight. This felt right, even though it felt so terribly _wrong_.


End file.
